Touch input devices, such as keyboard devices and touchpads, are used as input mechanisms to electronic devices such as desktop computers and laptop computers. Keyboard devices include an assembly of keys, with each of the keys providing a recognized input, when depressed, to the electronic device. Touchpads include a flat surface designed to receive a touch input by contact with the flat surface using a finger of a user.